CELOS
by Seracchi
Summary: Terkadang yang mengingatkanmu bahwa kau jatuh cinta adalah rasa sakitnya.
**SUPER FLUFF. OOC.
**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Matsui Yuusei. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Saat itu jam pelajaran terakhir.

Para siswa tampak seperti orang cacingan yang tidak bisa berhenti menggeliat di tempat duduk mereka. Beberapa detik sekali pasti ada saja siswa yang melirik jam tangan atau jam di ponsel masing-masing, sudah tidak sabar ingin mengakhiri kelas dan pulang ke rumah. Terlebih lagi karena besok adalah akhir pekan. Entah rencana bersenang-senang apa saja yang sudah di susun di otak para siswa tersebut.

Terkecuali satu.

Seorang siswa bersurai indah berwajah manis tidak menggeliat seperti teman-temannya. Matanya terpaku pada buku tulis sementara tangannya rajin mengerjakan soal pemberian sang guru. Orang yang tidak tahu mungkin mengira ia siswa teladan tapi bukan. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak serajin ini di pelajaran lain. Lantas mengapa pelajaran ini spesial?

"Nagisa."

Terdengar bisikan dari belakang.

Yang dipanggil melirik pelan-pelan. "Ada apa, Kaede?"

"Soal nomor 2A bagaimana mengerjakannya? Susah sekali." Suara gadis bernama Kaede itu terdengar frustasi. Gadis itu sudah mencoba berbagai macam cara namun tetap nihil hasilnya.

"Itu menggunakan permisalan. Yang dimisalkan sinnya."

Si gadis mengerang pelan. "Sudah kucoba jutaan kali tapi tetap sama saja. Hasilnya berapa?"

"Satu per—"

"Nagisa- _kun_ , Kayano- _chan_ , kalau ingin berkencan lakukan setelah pelajaran usai."

Wajah Kaede memerah. Nagisa sendiri melirik sang guru diam-diam.

Pikiran yang sama terlintas di benaknya sejak ia pertama kali melihat pria itu. Wajah pria itu terlalu muda untuk dipanggil Pak Guru. Benar-benar terlihat sebaya dengan mereka yang masih SMA. Pria yang dimaksud kini berjalan ke depan mejanya, menunduk untuk melihat hasil pekerjaannya.

Kali ini, wajah Nagisa lah yang memerah, lebih merah dari rambut sang guru.

"Nagisa- _kun_ , kau senang sekali menguji kesabaranku, ya." Pria itu berbisik dengan seringaian menggoda.

Astaga, pipi Nagisa sudah panas sekali. Rasanya ia ingin melarikan diri. Untungnya pria itu berlalu ke bagian belakang untuk mengecek pekerjaan siswa lain. Ekor mata Nagisa mengikuti. Pria itu berhenti di tempat Okuda Manami.

"Sudah selesai?"

Satu sekolah juga tahu kalau Okuda naksir guru yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu. Maka jangan heran melihat gadis itu agak salah tingkah. "S-Sedikit lagi, _Sensei_."

Entah sengaja atau tidak, sang guru membungkuk melewati pundak si gadis hingga wajah mereka bersebelahan. "Pekerjaanmu cepat, tepat, dan rapi." Sang guru kembali berdiri tegak, menepuk ubun-ubun Okuda perlahan sebelum melanjutkan berkeliling kelas.

Beberapa siswa teman Okuda tersenyum menggoda gadis itu, memberi selamat karena berhasil mendapat pujian dari sang pujaan hati. Siswa yang lain tidak peduli, masih mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan malas-malasan. Dan—lagi-lagi—ada satu siswa yang berbeda sendiri.

Siswa ini merasa tidak senang Okuda diperhatikan sampai sebegitunya.

Apa pria itu sengaja balas dendam atas kedekatannya dengan Kaede tadi?

Menyebalkan.

Shiota Nagisa cemburu.

* * *

Saat itu jam pelajaran terakhir.

Entah kenapa jam pelajaran terakhir selalu berjalan paling lambat. Apalagi kalau pelajarannya pelajaran yang tidak disukai siswa. Satu detik bagaikan satu jam. Buktinya saja bel sekolah tidak berbunyi juga sampai sekarang. Padahal para siswa yakin mereka sudah tiga jam menanti-nanti—yang ternyata hanya tiga puluh menit.

Para siswa semakin menggeliat tidak sabar. Sampai kapan mereka harus bertahan di ruangan ini, mengerjakan soal yang mereka tidak bisa?

Beda dengan tiga puluh menit yang lalu, siswa yang masih bertahan mengerjakan dengan rajin bukan lagi Nagisa melainkan Manami. Lelaki bersurai biru itu sendiri sudah melamun menatap jendela yang persis di sampingnya. Ia sudah sangat, sangat tidak _mood_ mengerjakan apa pun.

Dari pendengarannya, ia bisa menangkap kalau sang guru Matematika menghampiri Manami beberapa kali. Ditambah lagi Kaede selalu berbisik-bisik melaporkan hal itu padanya. Gadis itu senang Manami bisa dekat dengan orang yang disukai. Beda dengan Nagisa yang semakin jengkel mendengar setiap laporan dari Kaede.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia menarik napas dalam, berusaha menghentikan kekesalannya. Dulu ia tidak tahu ada perasaan seperti ini di dalam dirinya. Tapi sejak berkenalan dengan pria itu, perasaan jengkel ini selalu menggerogoti tubuhnya setiap kali ia melihat pria itu berdekatan dengan orang lain.

" _Sensei_." Nagisa memanggil tanpa sadar. Ia sendiri pun kaget saat pria itu membalas.

"Ada apa, Nagisa- _kun_?"

BAGAIMANA INI?

Nagisa panik. "Uh, a-ada yang tidak kumengerti." Bodoh, alasan macam apa itu? Harusnya ia bilang saja ia ingin ke toilet.

Ia bisa mendengar derap langkah pantofel pria itu mendekatinya. Kemudian berhenti di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Sungguh, ia benar-benar cari mati memanggil gurunya ke mari. Pria itu berjongkok di depan meja, membuat Nagisa semakin menundukkan kepala.

"Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Tuhan, tangannya gemetar. "Y-Yang, um, yang ini." Nagisa asal tunjuk.

Sang guru diam sejenak sebelum tertawa geli. "Bukankah yang ini sudah dijawab?"

Terdengar tawa dari penjuru kelas. Rupanya mereka memerhatikan interaksi pak guru dengan Nagisa. Memalukan!

Nagisa mendongak menatap pria itu, memohon agar pria itu berhenti mengejeknya.

" _Sensei_."

Merajuk.

Sorot mata sang guru berubah tajam. Suaranya menjadi sepelan bisikan. "Jangan menggodaku, Nagisa- _kun_. Aku kurang bisa mengendalikan diri kalau sudah menyangkut dirimu."

Kalau memungkinkan, wajah Nagisa rasanya ingin menjadi lebih merah lagi. Ia hanya berharap teman sekelasnya tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Tanpa diduga, sang guru mengambil buku tulisnya. "Pertama begini, Nagisa- _kun_." Suara pria itu kembali normal hingga bisa didengar seisi kelas. "Kau substitusi dulu kemudian dimisalkan. Baru setelah itu diintegral."

Nagisa mengerjap melihat tulisan di bukunya. Yang diucapkan dan yang dituliskan pria itu jauh berbeda!

 _Pulang sekolah jangan pulang dulu. Tunggu aku._

"Mengerti, Nagisa- _kun_?" Sepasang manik keemasan menatapnya dalam, menunggu jawaban.

Nagisa memalingkan wajah ke samping, teramat malu. "A-Aku mengerti."

Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Pintar." Mengusap puncak kepala Nagisa.

Bahkan setelah pria itu sudah kembali ke meja guru di depan kelas pun jantung Nagisa masih berdetak abnormal. Percakapan rahasia mereka membuat rona di pipinya sulit menghilang. Kenapa pria itu lihai sekali membuatnya kacau? Apa karena pria itu sudah dewasa sementara Nagisa masih bocah SMA?

"Hey, Nagisa." Kaede berbisik lagi. "Kau kenapa?"

Kalau bisa, ia sendiri juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

* * *

Saat itu jam pelajaran terakhir.

Sepuluh menit lagi bel sekolah yang ditunggu-tunggu akan berbunyi, melepaskan para siswa dari penantian tiada akhir. Beberapa bahkan terlihat sudah membereskan barang-barangnya, hanya menyisakan buku tulis dan pena di atas meja agar tidak diomeli sang guru.

Pria itu tengah bersandar di dinding, memandang sekeliling kelas sebelum menyeringai licik. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan anak didiknya yang manis. Dihadapkan dengan sekumpulan bocah polos membuatnya ingin mengerjai mereka sedikit.

"Murid-muridku," panggilnya, menyita perhatian mereka.

Para siswa menatap sang guru was-was. Mereka sudah tahu guru mereka yang satu ini terkenal sadisnya. Pasti pria itu sudah memikirkan cara untuk mempersulit mereka pulang.

"Yang sudah selesai silakan kumpulkan ke depan dan bersiap pulang. Yang belum selesai harus tetap tinggal di sini."

Gerutuan kesal langsung memenuhi kelas. Entah kerasukan setan mana, para siswa langsung menulis cepat di buku masing-masing. Tidak tahu apa yang mereka goreskan. Mungkin bagi mereka yang penting buku mereka ada isinya.

Sang guru memasang tampang sok sedih. "Padahal aku hanya memberikan lima soal. Apa benar sesulit itu?"

"LIMA SOAL SIH LIMA SOAL TAPI BERANAK A SAMPAI J!" gerutu salah satu siswa didukung oleh siswa lainnya.

Sang guru kini sok tuli. Tampangnya jelas terlihat sangat puas berhasil mengerjai siswanya.

Saat bel berbunyi sepuluh menit kemudian, gerutuan sebal itu kembali terdengar. Tangan para siswa bergerak semakin cepat. Hanya satu yang berjalan ke depan mengumpulkan pekerjaannya; Okuda Manami.

"S- _Sensei_ , aku sudah selesai."

Pria itu menoleh pada Okuda, tersenyum seadanya. Ia tahu gadis itu tertarik padanya namun ia benar-benar tidak berniat membalas. Tapi kemudian ia sadar seseorang yang duduk di dekat jendela tengah meliriknya diam-diam. Otaknya berputar. Ia berjalan mendekati si gadis.

"Baik, kau boleh pulang. Andai semua siswa sepertimu, tentu bebanku akan berkurang."

Wajah Okuda memerah. "S-Selamat siang, _Sensei_!" Bergegas pulang.

Ditatapnya siswa yang duduk di dekat jendela. Lelaki bersurai biru itu kini memalingkan wajah. Sang guru menyeringai. Siswa yang dikasihinya itu memang benar-benar manis dan gampang digoda.

Sepuluh menit lagi berlalu. Kini hampir semua siswa telah mengumpulkan pekerjaannya. Akhirnya tiba giliran Nagisa. Lelaki itu maju dengan ekspresi campur aduk, nyaris melempar bukunya ke wajah sang guru. Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun, ia berbalik, hendak pulang ke rumah.

"Tidak ada 'selamat siang' untuk _Sensei_ , Nagisa- _kun_?"

Pria itu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Ia menoleh, bertukar pandang dengan iris keemasan yang seolah berkata 'Jangan pulang dulu', mengingatkan Nagisa akan janji mereka. Ia melunak. "Selamat siang, _Sensei_."

Puas dengan jawaban Nagisa, pria itu melepaskan genggamannya.

Nagisa bergegas ke luar, hendak mencari tempat sepi untuk menanti sang guru agar tidak ditanya-tanyai orang. Namun yang dilihatnya di koridor membuatnya kaget.

"Okuda- _san_?"

Gadis itu terperanjat. "Ah, Shiota- _kun_."

Nagisa menghampiri. "Bukankah kau sudah pulang dari sepuluh menit yang lalu?"

"B-Benar."

Ia bisa melihat gadis itu salah tingkah. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia bertanya, "Menunggu Akabane- _sensei_?"

Dari gelagat Okuda yang panik pun Nagisa sudah tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Mau menyatakan cinta?"

Entah kenapa mulut Nagisa tidak bisa direm hari itu. Ia merasa ia perlu tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan Okuda dengan—ia menahan napas—dengan kekasihnya.

Gadis itu sempat ragu sejenak tapi kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Benar. Aku sudah lama ingin melakukannya tapi tidak pernah punya keberanian. Aku juga tahu tidak mungkin akan diterima. Tapi aku tidak ingin menyesal. Lebih baik malu karena ditolak daripada tidak pernah mencoba."

Ah.

Mata Nagisa memancarkan pengertian. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Okuda. Sebab ia sendiri juga pernah merasakan perasaan yang sama. Itulah yang mendorong dirinya menyatakan cinta pada sang kekasih dua tahun yang lalu. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih tidak percaya ia diterima.

Perasaannya terbelah dua.

Di satu sisi ia kasihan pada Okuda, tapi di sisi lain lelaki yang akan menerima pernyataan Okuda adalah kekasihnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Meminta gadis itu menyerah?

Nagisa menarik napas dalam, tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Berjuanglah. Seperti apa pun hasilnya, setidaknya kau sudah berjuang. Aku mendukungmu."

Gadis itu balas tersenyum. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Terima kasih. Sejujurnya aku takut, takut sekali. Tapi terima kasih telah mendukungku."

Tenggorokan Nagisa tercekat. Ia merasa sangat jahat, sangat munafik. Cepat-cepat ia berpamitan pada Okuda kemudian melarikan diri.

Yang ia lakukan tadi… apakah benar?

* * *

Dari tempatnya bersembunyi, Nagisa bisa mendengar hiruk pikuk keributan yang bersumber dari teman kecilnya, Kayano Kaede. Ia selalu bisa mengenali suara nyaring gadis itu di mana pun.

"Serius! Aku melihat dan mendengar sendiri Manami mengajak Sensei ke tempat yang agak sepi. Pasti ingin menyatakan cinta!"

Hati Nagisa berdenyut aneh. Ia setengah berharap sang guru akan menolak dan segera muncul di depannya. Tapi rasanya itu hal yang mustahil.

Kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang? Okuda pasti gelagapan karena gugup. Lalu bagaimana dengan Karma? Seperti apa ekspresi pria itu saat mendengar pernyataan cinta Okuda.

Nagisa baru sadar ternyata bernapas juga bisa terasa menyakitkan.

Setiap detik yang ia lalui membuat imajinasinya semakin liar.

Mungkin Karma menerima pernyataan cinta Okuda. Lalu apa? Apa Karma akan memeluk Okuda? Atau malah—Nagisa menggeleng kuat-kuat—mencium gadis itu? Yang benar saja. Nagisa saja belum pernah merasakan seperti apa rasanya dicium Karma. Padahal mereka sudah menjalin kasih selama dua tahun.

Kenapa pernyataan cinta itu lama sekali? Apa Karma terlalu terbuai hingga lupa akan janjinya dengan Nagisa? Apa Karma lupa Nagisa sedang menunggunya?

" _Sensei_." Ia berbisik, seolah dengan menyebut satu kata itu, Karma akan muncul di hadapannya.

" _Sensei_. _Sensei_. _Sensei_!"

"Apa?"

Lelaki yang lebih muda terkesiap. Ia mendongak, mendapati pria bersurai merah dengan manik keemasan tengah menatapnya jengkel.

"Orang bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kau mendukung Okuda menyatakan cinta padaku, hah? Idiot."

Wajah Nagisa memerah. Apa Karma mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Okuda tadi?

"Setelahnya malah bersembunyi di sini berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku bahkan sudah yakin kau akan menangis. Kenapa tidak menangis? Ayo, menangis seperti orang bodoh karena menyerahkan kekasih sendiri pada gadis lain."

Nagisa mengerjap.

Karma marah padanya.

"Maaf."

"Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya aku berpacaran dengan Okuda, bilang saja. Idiot."

Saking marahnya, pria itu berbalik dan mengambil langkah lebar-lebar, meninggalkan Nagisa.

Saat itu, Nagisa baru tahu seperti apa rasanya takut kehilangan.

Perasaan ini berbeda dengan rasa cemburu yang biasa. Meski cemburu, ia tahu Karma akan kembali padanya. Tapi kali ini—

"Aku tidak mau kau berpacaran dengan Okuda- _san_!"

Meski tidak berlari, napas Nagisa terengah.

"Aku—Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Okuda- _san_ saat ini. Aku pernah merasakannya. Kurasa… aku kasihan karena tahu perasaannya tidak akan terbalas."

Karma mendengus. "Oh, kau tenang saja," ucapnya dingin. "Sekarang juga aku akan mencari gadis itu dan membalas perasaannya."

Manik biru Nagisa melebar. "Bukan begitu! Aku tidak mau begitu!"

Tapi Karma tidak mengindahkannya.

" _Sensei_!"

Di luar dugaan, Karma menoleh sedikit. "Di matamu, aku ini hanya gurumu. Bukan begitu, Nagisa- _kun_?" Lalu kembali berjalan menjauh.

Nagisa sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kenapa Karma tidak mengerti? Maksudnya bukan seperti itu. Dan lagi kenapa kakinya ini tidak mau digerakkan? Bergeraklah, kaki bodoh. Karma akan meninggalkanmu. Kenapa untuk bergerak saja ia tidak bisa?

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin namun matanya panas. Ia tersedak.

"Karma." Memanggil dengan begitu pelan hingga tidak mungkin pria itu bisa mendengar.

Air matanya mengalir.

Nagisa bukan tipe orang yang menangis hingga terisak-isak bahkan menjerit-jerit. Saat Nagisa menangis, bibirnya tetap terkatup rapat. Hanya air matanya yang bergerak. Hanya wajahnya yang kian basah.

Ia menggigit bibir, memejamkan mata, menahan diri.

Sakit. Dadanya sakit.

Sejak ia bertemu Karma, ia selalu merasakan hal yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Pria itu adalah yang pertama untuknya. Tidak pernah ada yang lain. Hanya dia.

"Saat aku meninggalkanmu, kau seharusnya mengejarku dan memohon agar aku tinggal. Bodoh."

Kelopak matanya sontak terbuka.

Pria itu ada di sana, berdiri di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan manik keemasan yang sudah amat dikenalnya.

Senyum Nagisa mengembang. Air matanya kini air mata bahagia. "Karma."

Sang guru menangkup wajah Nagisa dengan tangannya. "Dengarkan baik-baik. Saat ada orang yang ingin menyatakan cinta padaku, kau harus bilang 'Karma- _sensei_ adalah milikku'. Mengerti, orang bodoh?"

Wajah Nagisa memerah. "T-Tidak mungkin aku bilang begitu!"

"Pokoknya kau harus bilang begitu!" ucap Karma keras kepala.

Nagisa tampak skeptis. Kemudian memeluk Karma erat-erat.

" _Sensei, suki desu_."

Karma memijat pelipisnya. "Sudah kubilang jangan menggodaku."

Menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman manis sesaat. Ciuman mereka yang pertama.

"Yang kuinginkan hanya kau, Nagisa."

Nagisa tersenyum manis, melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Karma seolah mengundang. Pria itu memejamkan mata, kembali memagut bibir lelaki yang lebih muda. Kali ini mengajak lidah mereka ikut serta.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Maaf, Okuda. Tapi aku sudah memiliki orang yang kukasihi."

Gadis itu jelas kecewa. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"A-Ah, begitu? Maafkan kelancanganku, aku tidak tahu."

Guru muda itu tersenyum. "Orang yang kukasihi itu entah baik entah bodoh. Bisa-bisanya dia mendukung orang lain menyatakan cinta padaku. Membuatku jengkel setengah mati."

Manik Okuda melebar. "Eh? O-Orang yang _Sensei_ kasihi itu—"

"Tapi kebodohannya itu yang membuatnya terlihat manis, bukan begitu, Okuda?"

Sang gadis tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Masih terlalu syok mendengar pengakuan pujaan hatinya.

"Saat ini dia pasti sedang menangis di suatu tempat. Sebaiknya aku segera ke sana. Sampai ketemu di pelajaran berikutnya dan… terima kasih untuk perasaanmu."

Beberapa menit setelah itu, Okuda melihat pujaan hatinya mendekap Nagisa erat.

Itu pertama kalinya ia melihat _Sensei_ begitu bahagia.

* * *

 ***tarik napas* INI APAAAA? Duh, OOC sangat. Maaf, Nagisa jadi aneh di sini (lol) dia yang paling OOC menurutku. Terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^ *bows***


End file.
